Compañeros de cigarrillos
by winternightsky
Summary: Augustus Waters se encuentra viviendo la vida después de la muerte, aquí conoce a Alaska Young con quien tiene en común más de lo que cree.


**Nota del autor: **Esta historia esta inspirada en este post /i/7aaJdd. Buscando a Alaska y Bajo la misma estrella le pertenecen al fabulous de John Green.

.

.

.

.

**Compañeros de cigarrillos**

Cuando Augustus Waters abrió los ojos sabía que estaba muerto, lo que lo superaba era el hecho de que estaba consiente, él tenía razón, sí había vida después de la muerte. Estaba en un parque en el cual solo había un columpio con dos asientos, sonrió al recordar cuando Hazel y él vendieron ese solitario y apedofilado columpio en internet.

Se meció un rato preguntándose qué pasaría ahora.

Alaska Young llevaba un par de años muerta pero no había cambiado nada. No le sorprendía que el tiempo pasara y no pasara o que aparecía en diferentes lugares sin razón aparente, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa nueva "vida".

Cuando apareció en un parque le sorprendió ver a otra persona en un columpio que allí había y entonces temió lo peor, corrió hasta el columpio pensando que el ocupante de uno de esos asientos podría ser Miles pero al llegar suspiro de alivio al ver que no era.

Se sentó en el asiento disponible y le sonrió al chico extraño.

—Hola, soy Alaska Young.

Augustus miró a la chica que estaba frente a él, tenía ojos verdes y pelo castaño oscuro, era linda y parecía amable así que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola Alaska Young, soy Augustus Waters y estoy muerto.

—Lo sé—hizo un gesto con su mano—yo también.

Augustus miró el columpio y luego volvió a mirar a Alaska.

— ¿Significa algo para ti?

Alaska asintió y recordó la primera vez que hablo a solas con Miles, la primera vez que hablaron del laberinto.

—Me recuerda a una persona y una conversación, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Una persona y un momento—sonrió para sí mismo.

—Es una chica ¿huh? —Augustus asintió—cuéntame sobre ella, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Su nombre es Hazel Grace Lancaster y las palabras no pueden definirlas, ama leer y creía que ese era el único talento pero era capaz de mejorar todo sin siquiera intentarlo.

Alaska pensó que realmente Augustus amaba a Hazel, la forma como se refería a ella eran solo fruto de un amor verdadero.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Augustus—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Miles Halter mejor conocido como el Gordo, así lo llamábamos todos, el coronel lo llamó así irónicamente, sabe las últimas palabras de gente famosa.

—¿Era tu novio?

—No, yo no me di cuenta lo que sentía por él hasta estar aquí tienes todo el tiempo para pensar como sea yo tenía un novio al cual creía amar y me engañe a mí misma—se encogió de hombros—intento no pensar en ello.

Augustus asintió y se levantó del columpio para sentarse en el pasto, Alaska hizo lo mismo y quedaron frente a frente. Augustus busco en su bolsillo, sacó una caja de cigarrillos y le ofreció uno a Alaska quien lo recibió sonriente, sacó una caja de fósforos y con el ultimo que quedaba encendió su cigarrillo pero cuando iba a ofrecérselo a Augustus este la detuvo y se colocó el cigarrillo en la boca sin encenderlo.

—¿De qué se trata eso?

—Es una metáfora veras colocas el arma asesina entre los dientes pero no le concedes el poder de matarte.

—Me gusta pero prefiero disfrutarlo—sonrió con nostalgia—como sea ¿qué te trae aquí?

—Era un niño cáncer, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Accidente automovilístico, estaba borracha e infeliz.

Augustus levanto su cigarrillo y le hizo un gesto a Alaska para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Por la muerte.

—Por la muerte—Alaska aspiro su cigarrillo—¿cuáles fueron tus últimas palabras?

—Okay, ese era nuestro para siempre ¿y las tuyas?

—Derecho y rápido, según yo la salida del laberinto de sufrimiento.

Augustus frunció el ceño y miro a Alaska.

—¿Quieres decir que te suicidaste?

—Como te dije, estaba borracha e infeliz, olvide el aniversario de muerte de mi mamá, no pensaba claramente.

Augustus tomo la mano de Alaska y la sostuvo, se pusieron uno al lado del otro y Alaska apoyo su cabeza en la cabeza de Augustus quien apoyo la suya en la cabeza de Alaska.

—Tal vez todo ocurre por una razón digo si existe la vida después de la muerte por qué no el maldito destino, como sea me alegro de haberme encontrado contigo Alaska Young.

—También yo Augustus Waters.

Estuvieron sentados allí quién sabe cuánto hasta que de la nada Alaska se levanto y miró sonriente a Augustus, estiró su mano y lo ayudo a levantarse.

—Vamos—dijo Alaska—sígueme.

—¿A dónde?

—Ya veras.

Corrieron por el parque en dirección al norte hasta que divisaron una especie de baranda que acababa con los terrenos del parque. Se detuvieron y Alaska miro a Augustus con la sonrisa más amplia que pudo haber hecho a lo que Augustus solo respondió con una mirada de confusión.

—A veces veo a Miles—apunto hacia la baranda— tal vez puedas ver a Hazel.

Augustus miro a Alaska con ilusión y luego de un segundo comenzó a correr hacia la baranda, al mirar hacia abajo, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y pronto se encontraron con los verdes de Alaska quien tenía una sonrisa como la de la mona lisa.

Ella apuntó a un chico con cabello desordenado quién leía un libro.

—Ese es Miles, me ama, tiempo presente.

Él apuntó a una chica en una camilla de hospital.

—Ella es Hazel Grace, me dio un para siempre en una cantidad de días enumerados.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Bueno esta es mi primer one shot, espero que les haya gustado y en caso de que no siempre se reciben las críticas constructivas XD<br>No sé que más decir pero si es que esto funciona puede que escriba más sobre TFiOS y LFA u otras cosas.  
>Saludos a todos :)<br>-Javi


End file.
